<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Buck Running Amuck by coffee_with_bucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769883">Drunk Buck Running Amuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_with_bucky/pseuds/coffee_with_bucky'>coffee_with_bucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Cute Bucky Barnes, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Sam Wilson, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_with_bucky/pseuds/coffee_with_bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is drunk and absolutely giddy with affection and you don’t know whether to thank or kill Thor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Buck Running Amuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is Lyn from @coffee-with-bucky on Tumblr. This is just a repost of a fic that I posted on Tumblr a year ago and wanted to have it on ao3. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pitch-black midnight sky was scattered with trillions of stars, guiding you back home to the compound. Checking the gauges, you read the altitudes before setting the quinjet on autopilot, letting your mind clear up like the clouds that were dissipating in the high altitudes.</p>
<p>You swiveled around in the driver’s seat a bit too quickly, wincing and feeling a twinge in your side as your eyes met a yawning Clint who was cleaning and adjusting his bow.</p>
<p>“You alright? You body slammed that brute pretty hard.” Clint asked while placing his feet on the dash.</p>
<p>It was a smaller mission than usual that only required the three of you to take on. Fury got intel on a hideout that was being occupied by a tiny mob of HYDRA agents, which you thought was going to be a piece of cake. But it turns out that HYDRA’s front line consisted of monstrous guards that had to be taken out first.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” You waved it off, “Probably just need to stretch it out.”</p>
<p>“Ask Barnes to massage it!” Natasha snarked in the back of the jet while reloading her pistols.</p>
<p>You chuckled as you leaned back in your seat, “He does give great massages. That metal arm of his sure does wonders.”</p>
<p>Clint burst out laughing, almost dropping his bow, “I wonder what else that metal arm does besides massaging-“</p>
<p>Thankfully, a call began to beep on the dashboard, censoring whatever innuendo Clint was implying. ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ popped on screen in electrifying blue capital letters, making Clint stifle the laughter that was leaking out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Speak of the devil.” He snickered. Rolling your eyes, you pressed the call button.</p>
<p>“Hey babe what’s-“</p>
<p>“Hey there doll, uh it’s me, Steve.”</p>
<p>You furrowed your brows, “Steve? Why are you calling from Buck’s cell?”</p>
<p>A crash in the background of the call drowned out Steve’s voice, followed by inaudible yelling and boasts of laughter.</p>
<p>“When you guys land, come to the kitchen stat!” Steve shouted over the commotion before hanging up.</p>
<p>You, Clint and Nat gave each other confused glances.</p>
<p>You could hear the uproar from the kitchen a mile away as you entered the compound in a rush. Dashing through the halls, you made your way over with Natasha and Clint following your trail, the ruckus becoming louder to your ears with which each step.</p>
<p>Reaching the doorway, the three of you froze with jaws dropped to the floor, watching the madness unfold before you. Two toppled bar stools were on the ground while Bucky was sprawled out on the floor with a bowl of popcorn placed beside him, a flush spreading from his face, his ears and to his neck.</p>
<p>“Here ya go birdie!” Bucky giggled.</p>
<p>Grabbing a few kernels, he threw the pieces at Sam, who was squatting over the counter with his arms tucked in like wings, perching like a bird. Sam let out a cackle as he tried to catch the popcorn in his mouth. Thor stood by the sink with a smug smirk drawn on his face while Steve stood beside him with his hand pinching his nose bridge in disappointment.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?” You demanded.</p>
<p>Upon hearing your voice, Bucky sat up from the floor, his giant smile becoming impossibly bigger.</p>
<p>“DOLL! YEEER HOME!” He proclaimed to the world, stumbling and faltering over to you like a young fawn with feeble legs before picking you up in his arms.</p>
<p>Bucky embraced the living daylights out of you, pulling you into a bear hug and practically smothering you in his arms. Your nose picked up the alcohol that was reeking off of Bucky as he spun you around in his arms, almost tripping over his own feet. You took another whiff, the notes of the alcohol becoming more distinct. It was stronger and muskier than then typical a whiskey Bucky would drink, hints of velvety spices seeping through the scent. Before he lost his balance, he placed you down on the ground to lean onto you for support. Your eyes met Thor’s, knowing exactly why he was smirking. On the kitchen counter was the dreaded flask. The Asgardian mead.  </p>
<p>“Lookie at m’booootiful girl everyone! She’s m’entire wooooorld!” Bucky slurred, wobbled on his feet, strands of hair draped over his face as he cradled your face in his hands.</p>
<p>Your eyes trailed to Steve, his arms crossed and annoyance written all over his face as Sam remained on the counter while nodding his head forward and back like a chicken. You gave a hard glance between Bucky and Steve, silently asking for an explanation.</p>
<p>“We were hanging out and having drinks and Thor thought it would be a splendid idea to bring out the mead.” Steve sighed.</p>
<p>Thor snickered, reaching towards the flask to screw the lid back on, “I told birdman and your lover here that their feeble bodies couldn’t handle Asgardian mead and they didn’t believe me. So, we had a tiny wager.”</p>
<p>“CACAW!” Sam squawked.</p>
<p>“Oh boy, I’m definitely using this for blackmail later.” Natasha smirked as her and Clint moved to the marble ledge to try to get Sam down.</p>
<p>“Obviously, I won.” Thor stood proud and satisfied.</p>
<p>“Ya know s’gods you talked about Thor? None of’em compare to my goddess right’ere!” Bucky beamed, pulling you into another hug to pepper kisses all over your head.</p>
<p>“I thought you super soldiers can’t get drunk!” You muffled in Bucky’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Steve threw his hands up in the air, “First of all, I didn’t have any. Second, I guess Buck’s metabolism couldn’t burn fast enough compared to whatever is in that magical Asgardian concoction.”</p>
<p>Bucky nuzzled his head into your neck, leaving a kiss on your collar bone.</p>
<p>“Doll, I missed you sososososo much.”</p>
<p>“Buck, we were gone for less than 12 hours.”</p>
<p>“12 hours without you!!! I thought you were never coming back!”</p>
<p>“I’mma majestic falcon!” Sam laughed, swinging his head around as Natasha and Clint threw his arms around their shoulders.</p>
<p>“We got birdman taken care of. You take care of Barnes.” Natasha chuckled.</p>
<p>You laughed, hearing Sam chirp under his breath as you draped Bucky’s metal arm around your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Alright, it’s getting late. Let’s get you to bed, babe.”</p>
<p>The trip to your shared bedroom was possibly one of the most difficult things that you’ve endured. A simple five-minute walk turned into an half an hour excursion. Bucky staggered the entire way, pausing at random times to laugh to himself or try to peck your face with giggly kisses. You huffed, reminding yourself to never leave Bucky with Thor unsupervised.</p>
<p>Kicking the door open, you plopped Bucky on the bed and scurried back to the kitchen for aspirin and a tall glass of water. Arriving back with the items you need, you shook your head with a chuckle, watching Bucky slowly nod off as the alcohol was weighing him down.</p>
<p>“Here, take a sip.” You stood in front of him while handing over the glass.</p>
<p>His arm swayed, taking the glass from you and gulping down half of the water in mere seconds.</p>
<p>“Thanks, doll.” Bucky muttered as you took the glass and placed it on the nightstand with the aspirin. You knew that he was definitely going to need it in the morning.</p>
<p>You smiled as he grinned at you with a foggy gaze. Kissing the crown of his head, you ran your fingers through his hair as he leaned his head against your abdomen. Bucky sighed contently, loving the feeling of your hands weaving through his hair as he wrapped his arms around your thighs, pulling you closer to him.</p>
<p>“Well, if I ever need to extort you or Sam in the future, I’ll just bring up this night.” You laughed.</p>
<p>Bucky let out a quiet laugh as he snuggled his head into your stomach.</p>
<p>“Ya know I love you right?” Bucky lifted his rosy face, staring up at you softly.</p>
<p>“Of course I do, silly.” You grinned, tucking his hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>A yelp passed your lips as he pulled you towards him, making you straddle his lap as his hands landed behind your back. Noses bumping against one another, Bucky planted his lips to yours, kissing you tenderly. Your hands reached up to his cheeks, feeling his pink and heated skin against your thumbs as you brushed his cheekbones. It was probably because of the alcohol in his systems, but the kiss was unlike any other ones the two of you shared. He kissed you with absolute adoration like his affection was dialed up past one hundred percent as you faintly tasted the alcohol on his tongue. A hint of hunger was under his kisses, his teeth lazily biting your lower lip. Fumbling with your tactical belt and holsters, he unbuckled it before throwing it to the floor, allowing his hands to wander further down your back.</p>
<p>“Buck we can’t.” You pulled away from his lips with a scold.</p>
<p>“Why not?” He whined.</p>
<p>You giggled as you pecked his pout, “You’re hammered as hell and you need to go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Barnes m’not tired.” He hummed.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened. You blinked at Bucky, unable to formulate words as he continued to stare at you nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“M-Mrs. Barnes? We’re not married, babe.” You chuckled in disbelief.</p>
<p>Bucky smiled at you with droopy eyes, “What if I told you that I’ve been wantin’ to ask ya for awhile?”</p>
<p>You shook your head, “Buck, you’re drunk.”</p>
<p>“Sober, not sober, doesn’t matter,” He muttered while kissing your nose, “Not sober Bucky just isn’t sure if you wanted to get married or not.”</p>
<p>Your heart fluttered in your chest as warmth seeped into your cheeks</p>
<p>“You big dumb dork, we’ll talk about this in the morning.”</p>
<p>Crawling off of his lap, you lifted the covers up, beckoning to lie down. Flopping down onto his pillow, you tucked the blanket around his shoulders before he wrapped his arms around your torso, pressing his chest into your back. He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck as you snuggled into him, feeling a light warmth radiate off him. As he began to doze off and his breathing slowed down, you whispered soundlessly into the night,</p>
<p>“I would marry you in a heartbeat.”</p>
<p>Closing your eyes, you felt his lips against your skin twitch into a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>